


His Heart and Her Love

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SUPER SHORT SINCE ITS A PROMPT, might turn it into a prompt drabble series later hoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Just some short happy drabbles about 707 and MC!!! Mostly written down by prompts gotten from my tumblr so might be updated from time to time hehe.





	

 “That is the cutest kitty I’ve ever seen!” Awe sparkled in a pair of gloriously blue irises. Pink mouth parted open, she moved the mouse beside the keyboard and clicked ‘repeat’ once the video was finished.  
  
 “Again!” Small kisses peppered her forehead and face while he childishly cheered. “Again!” As she sat inside his crossed legs, Saeyoung tightened his arms around her waist and rocked slowly.  
  
 “I’m doing it!” Laughter burst from such sweet lips. “I’m doing, I’m doing it!” Her left side nuzzled his chest, she elbowed his stomach with her left elbow before turning to look at him.  
  
 God, her pout was adorable.   
  
 “Who’s cuter?”  
  
 The sudden question dropped him back to reality. “Huh?” Golden eyes gleamed in confusion and a single eyebrow raised, he leaned back slightly to get a better look of her face.  
  
 “I aaaaasked…” Wiggling in his embrace, she lifted one index finger. “Who’s cuter? Me or the kitty in the video?” So easily she had formed the pout, so easily as well she curled her mouth to a kittenish smile.  Her right fingers instantly curled to a half-clench beside her face, her hand then gingerly brushing her warm, right cheek.  
  
 God, he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
 Cackles practically echoed inside their cozy little bedroom. “Of course it’s you, you precious little kitty!” Before Saeyoung could give her the chance to either sulk or slip away from his embrace, he quickly pulled her close until smiling lips peppered endless kisses to her soft, beet red face.  
  
 Every laugh that he heard only filled hope in his heart.  
  
 _ **END**_


End file.
